Little Kingdom
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Thunderbird Five was more than home. It was John's. It was hers. Theirs was a Kingdom, unseen, sheltering the world by keeping its secrets. She learnt to be a part of that. Part 2 to 'Keys (To The World)'. Spoilers for S2E19 'Clean Sweep' (04/11/17).


Just a little tag on to my piece _'_ _Keys (To The World)'._ We didn't get EOS in this episode and after writing that piece for John, I was inspired to create this one too. It's also short and wordy in style.

* * *

John held the world in his hands, metaphorically speaking.

John kept the world in his eyes, literally speaking.

* * *

 _The keys to the world didn't really exist._

They were too many things to define; a broad spectrum of innumerable counts.

 _They_ were _John's._

* * *

 _They were his._

She realised that early on, worked out she was playing with a system dangerous and deathly, risky and gigantic. She realised as she learnt, that it was the human equivalent of _playing with fire_. She learnt suddenly, forced to realise quickly that John's life was sometimes little more than playing with fire.

And other times, way more than simply sitting by it.

She figured that the world was safe with its keys in John's pale hands. Safe locked away in his huge mind, stashed far from anyone else's knowledge and definitely from their reach. They were safe with _him_ up here in Thunderbird Five.

She didn't know much.

She didn't know there was so much to _know_.

She didn't expect for John to know more than most humans ever did.

She didn't expect to learn so much for herself.

She soon realised who John was.

* * *

She always knew of course.

Responsibility.

Chivalry.

Protective.

Fierce.

Calm.

Reliable.

Dependable.

Intelligent.

Excellent.

 _Indescribable_.

She always knew of course.

She soon realised _who she was_.

* * *

She wasn't EOS without him.

She never could have been.

She could never have existed without him.

She would be nothing, certainly not EOS. She'd been little more than code, an AI. She _became_ EOS. She chose the name. Chose it when she was someone else – someone who wasn't really anyone, who held no place in the world and no purpose.

She was _wrong_. She'd always been.

She was EOS, because that was who she became, the things she became from the things she learned and the people she got to know. She became who she was because she had a home and a friend and a _place in the world._

A place in the big, bright world below them.

The world to which they held the keys.

She wouldn't give up what she had now. She'd defend it whatever it took – come hell or high water, she believed the humans phrase went.

Everything she knew now, she'd learnt from the red-haired spacemen, whom she considered her closest companion.

He'd never needed to learn how to be John Tracy: he just was. She'd learnt to be EOS, because he had been John Tracy. They were entwined together… maybe they always had been.

And she wondered now…

If he wasn't John without her.

* * *

She realised (maybe later than she should have), that it wasn't easy.

No, she realised that John just made it look easy.

Because it was his world, the word he knew and _lived and breathed_.

Thunderbird Five, was the castle in the sky from which he ruled the dominion below. He was King. King's had Princesses – that she'd been reading too. Children's stories. Good for growth apparently. And she wasn't very old, so it all made sense.

But if Thunderbird Five was the castle, and John the King, then logically she had to become the Princess.

It meant – in older terms of language, which she eventually processed from the steps before – that she had to be involved too. That no longer was this just John's to cope with.

Thunderbird Five was John's home _and_ place of work.

She'd always known it as her home, but it wasn't right if she didn't work too.

Thunderbird Five was more than home. It was _John's_. Now, it also, was _hers_. _Theirs_ was a Kingdom, unseen, sheltering the world by keeping its secrets.

She learnt to be a part of that.

For it wasn't right for the world to rest on one man's shoulder.

John had five brothers, but she knew – before she'd known very much else, because let's face the truth, the first thing she learnt about was _John_ – how far away they were. They could shoulder burdens for him, but they could never remove the weight of this one.

* * *

 _Because he essentially held the keys to the world in their little kingdom._

 _He essentially held the keys to the world._

 _They were his._

 _So they were also hers._


End file.
